chaos_xfandomcom-20200213-history
Mitsukai Hitami
Mitsukai Hitami is a 6th generation Mitsukai, and a member of the Dark Path and the Angelic Oracle. She is the older twin of Akanari. History Hitami was born as the elder twin to Akanari, being born after Mikara and Akura. She's a member of the Dark Path, and was the most recent selection to represent them in the Angelic Oracle. Growing up, Hitami has found herself to despise her AP sister, Aromei. The two have clashed heads until this present day. Appearance Hitami is one of the elder Mitsukai, and thus has a very curvaceous figure. She has extremely long black hair that has been grown out since the last time she cut it, with two ribbons on the side to make pig-tails. Her eyes are a very dark blue. She and Akanari look exactly alide, the only different being their eye and hair color. Everything else is the same. Hitami is one of the taller members of the family, only shorter than a few of her sisters, like Aki, and all three of her brothers. Being in Dark Path, Hitami dresses in a revealing manner. Synopsis Hitami has participated in most of Chao X's wars, dating back to their early skrimishes with Divine Purge. Hitami was also a member of the Dark Coalition, which was a side project that supported Chaos X. It consisted of current veteran members, as well as members of the Dark Path. Hitami last participated in the war against Verax Die and Hollow Circle. Personality Hitami, in great hints, can be bubbly and nice like her sister Akanari. They both pull pranks, though hers are more serious. Hitami does sometimes bully her younger siblings, preferably Shikisai and Mizune, when she is bored. Sometimes Akanari, but she's always outclasses in that department. She can be flirtatious, but not so much. On the other hand, Hitami can be serious and bossy. She will always get what she wants, unless otherwise. She can be scary too. Most call her 'bipolar', because she's always switching between the two frequently. Her mood may also become sour, when she's around people she doesn't like, via Aromei. Rivalries Like others, Hitami has a few healthy rivalries. *'Aromei '- The two are often fighting each other and disagreeing. She is Hitami's main rival in everything. Whenever they're together, you can always expect a fight to occur. Hitami rearely takes her side. *'Akanari '- Because the two are twins, they're destined to have some sort of competition against one another. Hitami is always victim to her sister's foolish pranks, which usually makes her angry and ready to fight. *'Mizune '- Even though they're in th esame path, Hitami and Mizune have hints of rivalry. Hitami always pranks Mizune in her own style, making their encounters similar to Akanari and Akarui. *'Mikara '- In terms of sparring, Mikara is Hitami's rival. The two always spar here and there for the top spot in Dark Path. *''' Aikami''' - Although not as strong, Hitami and Aikami sometimes bump heads. Aikami will royally comment on Hitami's obnoxious mouth when she shouts, or how unfeminine she is. Their rivalry is healthy. *'Minashi '- Minashi is the only other AP Hitami has rivalry with. The two frequently train their water together and spar to test their abilities. This rivlary is clean. Powers & Abilities 'Energies: ' Like her sister's, Hitami has three energies that serve different purposes. *'Iceberg '- Since Hitami uses the Ice Element, she has an energy based around just that. The Iceberg is basically a source she uses to elict stronger forms of ice. It can be looked at as offensive. Its color is light blue, like ice. *'Maelstrom '- When Hitami isn't using ice, she's dealing management with her water. While the Maelstrom is defensive based, it specifically focuses on the element of water. Its color is dark blue, meaning her water is too. *'Whirlpool' - This energy is the tie between Maelstrom and Iceberg. It acts entirely like a liquid, but what makes it quite unique is that it is a cryogen; it freezes anything it comes in contact with in a faster degree. The energy is adaptable and dangerous, as the water properties allow her ice to be maniuplated just like one would with water. Her ice is flexible through this energy, making it more lethal. 'Elements:' Being a high-ranked Dark Path member, and being underway with a base-element, Hitami has a large assortment of elements to work with. *'Malice Element' - The Malice Element is a standard for all Dark Path members. It's a chaotic engine that fuels her arsenal with darkness. The Malice can either be tied with an element, or work alone in bursts, spheres, or anything practical. Usually appears black. *'Nightmare Element' - The Nightmare Element of Malice and Ice, making it midnight blue. The Nightmare tosses aside ices more defensive and supportive capabilities, focusing almost exclusively on offense and destruction. As such, most techniques center around raw power, giving attacks the highest chance to strike. *'Ice Element' - Hitami's main element is ice, which freeze and create glacial structures on the whim. She usually correlates her water, to spread her icy influences faster, or sometimes she'll create icestorms to mangle her target. *'Water Element '- Controlling ice first, Hitami secondly masters water. She can use her Maelstrom to form waves and torrents of water. She usually mixes it with Malice to increase its strength and density. *'Blizzard Arts' - The Blizzard works in a similar fashion to Hitami's whirlpool in that it makes her ice fluent like water. 'Hand-to-Hand Combat:' *'Enhanced Strength' - Like the rest of her dark siblings, she possesses a very large amount of physical strength, having been repeatedly shown capable of shattering entire walls, surfaces, and blocking attaks barehanded. *'Immense Endurance' - Because she is an Angel, and a Dark Path combined, her body can sustain lots of damage. Her duribility is the other plus, making Hitami a hard opponent to take down. Relationships Hitami is one of the popular females in the organization, and therefore interacts with a lot of poeple. *'Aromei '- Aromei is quick to anger Hitami with her straight-faced expression and sarcastic humor. Hitami will usually try to fight Aromei, who always calls her a brute or other words that insult. Aromei and Hitami's relationship is a ticking time bomb everytime, but is for the most part comical. They still care for each other however, but it's hard to tell. *'Akanari '- HItami and Akanari for the most part get along. She is always victim to Akanari's childish pranks, which results with her being the laughing stock. Akanari always calls her slow butt, because she's the slower twin. The two are very close and care dearly for each other. *'Akarui '- Because Hitami has a motherly, dominant character, she is often seen trying to manipulate Akarui's gullible and timid nature. But it's only to poke fun at her. Their relationship is on good terms and the only animosity they have it towards each others Path. Akarui will sometimes band together with Akanari to talk about her slow butt, much to Hitami's distaste. *'Mizune '- The two have a pretty stable relationship. Most of the time, they're planning evil revenge against each other. Their pranks on each other are dangerous looking, and almost overkill, but to Mizune and Hitami it's nothing abnormal. When they aren't fighting, the two act like normal siblings. Their relationship is comical and lively. *'Megami '- Hitami and Megami are good friends. Like most DP, she has some 'thirst' for her body, which is how they became friends in the first place. The two don't argue mjjuch and are on very fair grounds. Hitami will joke with her here and there, calling Megami her 'lover'. *'Aikami '- Hitami and Aikami are in the gray area, in terms of how they interact. There are occasions where Hitami will bad-mouth her and try to attack her, but then there are times where they're like two peas in a pod. The two are friends and she's within that cirlce, so they for the most part get along. *'Shikisai'- HItami has a weird relationship with Shikisai. She always babies him opposed to how the other DP treat him, which is why it's odd. Hitami is protective of him and doesn't threaten him ever, unless he pulls his usual pranks on her. They are closely knitted in a bizarre way. *'Madatake '- Their relationship is similar to the one she has with Shikisai. She's always acting like the older sister and acting motherly, except Madatake gets the raw side of this. Usually when he acts up, she'll plug his face into her boobs and suffocate him. The two have a awkward soft spot for each other. *'Meinaki '- Is the only one who can butter up Hitami. No matter how hard Hitami tries, she can't avoid her cuteness and her commands to pour her cereal. She'll usually obey what she requests with a grumble to follow. Their relationship is like any other little-big sister relationship, but it's obvious Meinaki has her wrapped around her finger. Hitami doesn't like this. *'Sanosuke '- Hitami loves to test drive his anger, just to see how far he'll go before he explodes like a volcano. She usually steals his clothes while he's showering and pranks him, as Akanari would, which also shows her childish nature. Outside of that, the two are very close and have a comical relationship. *'Minato '- Hitami and Minato have a healthy relationship, though he still holds a grudge for her breaking his leg. Hitami will usually pick on Minato, just like she does Shikisai, Madatake, and Sanosuke, calling him scrawny and all. Their friendship is keen and they hang out from time-to-time. Affiliations *Dark Path *Angelic Oracle *Angelic Order of the Mitsukai Trivia *Hitami has a sugar addiction. *People nickname her 'Moon Butt', because she has the larges hips and butt in the entire organization. *Akanari likes to claim the reason she's slow is because of the size of her butt. *She's Madatake's second mistress. *Hitami is the official cereal pourer for Meinaki. *Hitami is arguably one of the strongest Dark Path members, being up there with Meikari and Mikara. *Hitami hates Aromei. Big surprise. *Hitami bumped Minato so hard in a game of Gravity Ball, that she broke his leg.